


Same Stars

by valkysrie



Series: bellarke drabbles [4]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke get real soft 🥺
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: bellarke drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/888849
Kudos: 31





	Same Stars

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys its 1am idk what im doing im so fucking high i havent even watched this show in like over a year or more idk man a long ass time but here i am after 4 bowls hahahahaha this is gonn be a mess ENJOY!  
> okay wait ive been staring at my page for like 2o minutes i dont think i kow how to write anymore???? uh oh guys fuuuuck

She ran out her house when she looked at the time, not caring if she locked or even shut the door behind her. Her tank top and pajama shorts didn’t do much for the cold air she met once outside but she couldn’t seem to care when she saw it. Bright streaks of pink and purple painted the sky above her. It left her breathless. Her hands twitched at her side as she yearned for a canvas, paint, and brush.

“Clarke?” She turned around slowly, a smile forming on her lips. Bellamy. Her best friend she had known since birth basically. It didn’t matter that she was so in love with him that even the simplest of things reminded her of him. She couldn’t go a minute without thinking of him, what he’d think of something she was thinking. She didn’t know how to put a word on the emotion she felt for him but figured “love” worked just fine.

“Of course.” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she blushed at his knowing smirk. Nearly twenty years of friendship and he still made fun of her fascination with the colors in the sky. “I wish I could bring you up there.” He entangled his hands with hers as he looked up past the trees, the clouds, all the way up to the stars.

  
“Bellamy.” Clarke whispered. His words often left her breathless. He always says the perfect thing. She sometimes believes he can read her mind. “I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else.” She chuckled like it was obvious and it was, to them both. They weren’t shy with how important they were to each other. But still, their love remains unspoken. She also believes they just didn’t need to say it because of course they were each others person. Anything else didn’t make sense.

“Will you let me be that guy and give you my jacket right now?” Clarke laughed loudly at that. He knew her too well.

“Just this once because I am freezing.” Now it was his turn to laugh and every time, the sound made her heart melt. He draped the jacked over her shoulders because he’s Bellamy She smiled warmly as she tightened it around her. It was like a blanket on her and she loved it. She loved him.

The sky changes so fast. Every day it’s crazy to her. Now darkness fills the sky, the moon shines so bright you can see every detail engraved in it. It’s beautiful and Clarke’s heart is full as she sits here under her favorite sky with her favorite person.

  
“I love you.” She blurts. She can’t help it. Saying it out loud is a thousand weights lifted off of her shoulders. It feels so right that it’s not weird and it wouldn’t be, it feels crazy that she’s never said those three simple words that hold so much meaning.

  
“What?” He looks bewildered, his eyes wide and cheeks a deep shade of pink. “Clarke, what?” Bellamy repeats when she doesn’t respond.

  
“I fell in love with you, surprise?” She laughs and shrugs all too casual.

“You’re ridiculous.” He rolls his eyes and tilts his head down, clearly trying to hide a smile. She doesn’t need to hear him say it because she knows. She could feel it right when she said it. Her heart wasn’t racing, her palms didn’t sweat, she was calm because she knew he’d understand her words. He always has.

  
“Obviously I love you too, Clarke. How could I not? You’re more fascinating than the stars.” He laughs and shakes his head. “You’re everything.”

  
Of all the night skies, she found Bellamy under hers. She felt like the luckiest girl in any universe. She rested her head on Bellamy’s chest, she could hear how loudly his heart beat for her and she knew what she felt was true. In any universe, Bellamy and her would find each other under the same stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKING DID IT (btw its now 2:45am, i was slackin sm from when i first started ooooof but i did it so its allllllll goooood)  
> im not gonna edit this at all because mt eyes are literally lookin like this - - rn im so tired bro but i hope this was cool?? i dont even rly know what it is i like wrote and then it was finished and was like oh okay chillin?? so if its good thats awesome and if its bad then awesome imma still write because its fun haha anyway goodnight(morning??)


End file.
